Theorie der Magie
by Phoenixfeather20
Summary: Hermine versucht dem Geheimnis der gesprengten Tür auf die Schliche zu kommen. Wie jedes Jahr an ihrem Geburtstag, fahren ihre Eltern sie zu ihrem Lieblingsbücherladen, wo sie ein ganz spezielles Secondhandbuch findet, das ihrer Problemlösung weiterzuhelfen scheint.


**Theorie der Magie**

Hermine wäre nicht Hermine gewesen, wenn sie nicht alles darangelegt hätte, herauszufinden, was wirklich geschehen war. Auch in dem Buch «Unerklärliches in der Weltgeschichte», welches sich vordergründig mit vermeintlichen UFO-Sichtungen und geheimnisvollen architektonischen Bauten wie «Stonehenge» beschäftigte, liess sich nichts Brauchbares finden und in «Hexenverbrennung im Mittelalter» wurde zwar erwähnt, dass eine während der Hexenverfolgung verbrannte Dänin namens Anna Koldings offenbar fähig war, ganze Gebäude nur mit ihrer Willensmacht in die Luft zu sprengen, aber näher wurde nicht darauf eingegangen.

Tagtäglich schmuggelte die Tochter der beiden Zahnärzte neue Bücher aus der Bibliothek in ihr Zimmer, recherchierte in allen Themenbereichen weiter, Physik, Chemie, Religion, Geschichte, Esoterik. Mit nichtigem Erfolg. Hermine war geschockt. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatten die Bücher sie im Stich gelassen! Schliesslich hatte sie jegliche Bücher der Zentralbibliothek durchgeblättert und versuchte es nun mit einem neuen Ansatz. Sie schloss sich eines Nachmittags in ihrem Zimmer ein, damit niemand sie bei dem zugegeben ziemlich peinlichen Unterfangen erwischte. Dann zerriss sie ein Stück Papier in vier Stücke, legte sie vor sich auf den Boden hin, setzte sich daneben und starrte eine geschlagene halbe Stunde die Fetzen an. «Lass das Papier wieder ganz werden, mach, dass es wieder ganz wird.» Mal sprach sie die Worte leise vor sich hin, mal dachte sie sie bloss, mal schloss sie die Augen. Versuchte duzende Varianten von Wortkombinationen, die das Gleiche bedeuteten. Nichts funktionierte. Frustriert knüllte Hermine schliesslich die Fetzen zusammen und warf sie in den Papierkorb. Sie legte sich flach auf den Bauch und zog eines ihrer Lieblingsbücher, «Alice im Wunderland» hervor, in dem sie den Brief versteckt hielt. Er war schon völlig abgegriffen, so oft hatte sie ihn schon wieder und wieder durchgelesen, um sich selbst zu vergewissern, dass es _kein_ Traum gewesen war. Sie _hatte_ ihren Aufsatz wieder repariert, sie _hatte_ die Tür in die Luft gesprengt. Und doch schienen alle um sie herum die Angelegenheit vergessen zu haben. Die Tür der Toilette war wie neu und als Hermine versuchte, das Thema vorsichtig vor ihren Klassenkameraden anzuschneiden, reagierten diese mit Verwirrung. Es war, als wäre nichts geschehen. Nun ja, nicht ganz, musste sich Hermine eingestehen. Die anderen Schüler schienen sie zwar noch immer nicht zu mögen, jedoch spielten sie ihr keine Streiche mehr und sie wurde auch nicht mehr gehänselt wegen ihrer Vorderzähne. Eigentlich ignorierten sie alle, wenn sie sie nicht direkt ansprach. Das hingegen machte Hermine wenig aus.

So vergingen die Monate, die Jahre und auch wenn Hermine die Sache mit der gesprengten Tür nicht ganz vergass, so rückte sie doch in den Hintergrund und das Mädchen suchte die Regale der Bibliothek immer weniger nach Neuerscheinungen in den Bereichen ab, die diese Angelegenheit betreffen könnten, nahm den Brief immer seltener hervor.

Bis zu ihrem elften Geburtstag passierte überhaupt nichts Ungewöhnliches mehr. Hermine freute sich immer auf ihren Geburtstag, aber nicht aus demselben Grund wie gewöhnliche Kinder es tun. Noch nie hatte sie eine Geburtstagsfeier organisiert, wen hätte sie auch einladen sollen? Natürlich, manchmal kamen Verwandte abends zu Besuch, doch Hermine sass jeweils nur aus Höflichkeit mit ihnen am Tisch, nahm die Geschenke, die Dinge beinhalteten, die sie nicht interessierten, nur aus Anstand entgegen und bliess die Kerzen nur mit gespielter Freude aus, denn eigentlich wollte sie nichts mehr, als hoch in ihr Zimmer und in den neuen alten Büchern lesen, die sie zum Geburtstag von ihren Eltern bekommen hatte. Denn jedes Jahr nahmen sich Mr. und Mrs. Granger am 19.09, dem Geburtstag ihrer Tochter, frei und fuhren mit ihr zu _Foster Books_ einem Bücher-Antiquariatsladen, der etwas ausserhalb von der Innenstadt Londons lag. So sehr Hermine den Geruch eines neuen Buchs auch mochte, nichts fand sie aufregender, als in einem alten Buch zu schmökern, sich vorzustellen, wer es wohl alles vor ihr in der Hand gehabt haben mochte, welche Geschichte sich hinter dem Buch verbarg.

So machten sich die Grangers auch dieses Jahr schon morgens auf den Weg zum Antiquariat _Forsters Books_. Vor der Tür verabschiedeten sich Mr. und Mrs. Granger vorübergehend von Hermine. Sie wussten, dass das Mädchen locker stundenlang in dem Laden verbringen konnte und wollte und auch, dass sie nicht einfach abhauen würde, deshalb würden sie andere Erledigungen machen und später zurückkommen. Hermine betrat den Laden also alleine, aufgeregt wie sie war. Ein leises Bimmeln kündete ihre Ankunft an. Der Ladenbesitzer, ein älterer Herr mit Halbglatze kam um zu sehen, ob er behilflich sein konnte und in seinen Augen blitzte sogleich Erkenntnis auf, als er das junge Mädchen mit den buschigen braunen Haaren erblickte. «Ahh, Ms. Granger! Wie schön, Sie wieder hier begrüssen zu dürfen. Sie möchten sich ein wenig umsehen, nehme ich an?», fragte er mit einem warmen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, das Hermine sogleich erwiderte. «Ja, wenn ich denn darf, Mr. Burrows?», erwiderte sie schüchtern. «Natürlich, natürlich, nur zu, so lange Sie wollen!», lachte der Angesprochene. Er wusste, dass Hermine Granger ein aussergewöhnliches Mädchen war, dass jedes Buch mit äusserstem Respekt behandeln würde. Ausserdem hatte sie reiche Eltern, die ihr jedes Mal zum Geburtstag einen riesigen Stapel Bücher kauften. Es störte ihn überhaupt nicht, wenn das Mädchen sich so lange umsah, wie sie wollte. Hermine ging sogleich zum Regal «alte Klassiker» über und fing an, sich durchzuarbeiten.

Nach beinahe zwei Stunden hatte sie schon ein gutes Duzend Bücher gefunden, welche sie mitnehmen möchte, darunter Agatha Christie und eine Erstausgabe von den «Famous Five», ein Buch von Enid Blython, zwar etwas zu leicht für sie zum Lesen, aber Hermine mochte die Geschichten von den vier Kindern Julius, Richard, Anne, George und dem Hund Tim so, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Plötzlich fiel ihr Auge auf ein Buch, welches schräg abgelegt und ziemlich einsam alleine ganz zuoberst in einem Bücherregal stand. Es sah ziemlich verstaubt aus, hatte aber einen wunderschönen Buchrücken, in welchen etwas in goldener Schrift eingraviert war. Hermine trat einen Schritt zurück um das Buch ganz im Blick zu haben und kniff die Augen zusammen, um den Schriftzug lesen zu können. _«Theorie der Magie – von Adalbert Schwafel»_ stand darauf. Hermines Augen weiteten sich leicht, als das Wort «Magie» sie sogleich an den Vorfall mit der gesprengten Tür ein paar Jahre zuvor erinnerte. «Mach dir keine Hoffnungen», sagte sie sich selbst. «Wahrscheinlich ist auch dieses Buch blosser Schwachsinn, wie immer.» Doch sie konnte nicht verhindern, dass ihr Herz ein bisschen schneller schlug. Sie streckte ihre Hand aus, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen, doch war sie zu klein, um an das Buch zu gelangen. «Kann ich Ihnen vielleicht behilflich sein?», fragte Mr. Burrows hinter ihr. Hermine drehte sich um. «Ja, bitte, könnten Sie mir das Buch vielleicht herunterholen?», piepste das Mädchen. Mr. Burrows lächelte und mit dem Buch nahm er auch gleich einen Wirbel aus Staub mit herunter. «Ich glaube zwar nicht, dass du von diesem Buch halten wirst. Es sieht schön aus, klar, aber, nun ja, wie soll ich sagen, der Autor scheint ziemlich viel Fantasie zu haben.» Er wischte den Staub vom Buchdeckel und reichte das Buch Hermine. Mr. Burrows verschwand wieder, während Hermine den Deckel mit zittrigen Händen öffnete. Der Innendeckel verriet ihr, dass dies die erste Auflage war und das Buch um 1955 gedruckt wurde. Sie ging zum Inhaltsverzeichnis über. _1\. Kapitel: Die Anfänge der Magie, 2. Kapitel: Der Zauberstab, 3. Kapitel: Zauberstablose Magie, 4. Kapitel: Richtige Bewegungen beim Führen eines Zauberstabs, 5. Kapitel: Die Grundlagen beim Zubereiten von Zaubertränken etc._ Hermines Zittern wurde nun heftiger. Wahrscheinlich war das alles nur Blödsinn, sagte sie sich. Doch eine leise Stimme in ihrem Hinterkopf sagte ihr: Was, wenn nicht? Sie blätterte weiter, als sie das leise Bimmeln der Glocke an der Eingangstür hörte und gleich darauf die Stimme von Mr. Burrows: «Mr. und Mrs. Granger, wie schön, Sie wieder hier begrüssen zu dürfen!» Sie hörte die drei, wie sie sich unterhielten und dann ihren Vater: «Hermine? Bist du soweit?» Blitzschnell steckte Hermine das Buch in die Mitte ihres Stapels voller Bücher, der bald ihr gehören würde. «Ja, Papa!», rief sie zurück. Sie bückte sich und mit einiger Anstrengung trug sie den ganzen Stapel hinter den Regalen hervor. «Mein Gott, Mädchen, du machst dir noch deinen Rücken kaputt!», rief ihr Vater lachend und nahm ihr die Hälfte vom Stapel ab, sodass «Theorie der Magie» nun zuoberst auf ihrem Stapel lag. Nervös schaute Hermine zu ihrem Vater hoch, doch der beachtete die Titel der Bücher gar nicht, sondern legte die Bücher auf den Tresen und bedeutete ihr, dasselbe zu tun. Mr. Burrows und ihre Eltern unterhielten sich während, der Buchhändler einkassierte. Hermine beobachtete Mr. Burrows genau, und als dieser «Theorie der Magie» in die Hände nahm, warf er ihr einen kurzen erstaunten Blick zu, sagte aber nichts, sondern legte das Buch zu den anderen in eine der Papiertaschen, die sie nach Hause nehmen durfte. «Auf Wiedersehen!», sagte er, als sie sich verabschiedeten. «Bis nächstes Mal!»

Beim Hinausgehen überlegte Hermine fieberhaft, während ihre Eltern die Papiertaschen im Kofferraum verstauten. «Moment, ich hab was vergessen!», rief sie und stürmte in den Laden zurück. «Mr. Burrows! Mr. Burrows!», rief sie erregt und mit roten Wangen. Dieser kam sogleich hinter einem der vielen Regale hervor. «Ja, Ms. Granger?», fragte er erstaunt. Hermine stotterte. «K-können Sie mir vielleicht sagen, woher sie dieses Buch hatten?» Mr. Burrows musste gar nicht fragen, um welches Buch es sich handelte. «Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, hat ein junger Herr, dessen Vorfahrin gestorben war, einige ihrer Bücher hierhergebracht. Es war seine Urgrosstante oder so, denke ich zumindest. Die hatte lauter solche komische Bücher. Glaubte wohl, sie sei eine Hexe!» Er lachte laut auf und Hermine zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. «Jedenfalls habe ich nur dieses Buch genommen, hauptsächlich wegen seinem schönen Einband. Es wollte aber bis jetzt niemand. Naja, der Inhalt ist tatsächlich sehr – kurios», meinte er. «Ich bin ehrlich gesagt erstaunt, dass du dieses Buch wolltest.» Hermine sagte zuckersüss: «Wie Sie schon sagten: Der Einband ist wunderschön!» Er lächelte, Hermine verabschiedete sich und ging zur Tür hinaus. Ihre Eltern warteten bereits im Auto. «Was hast du denn vergessen?», fragte ihr Vater. «Oh – m-meine Armbanduhr!», log Hermine, doch ihr Vater schien ihr zu glauben.

 _Endlich_ waren ihre Verwandten gegangen. Hermine war es vorgekommen wie eine Ewigkeit, die sie am Tisch sitzen, Geschenke auspacken und Kerzen ausblasen musste. Doch nun war es soweit. Sie hatte sich von ihren Eltern verabschiedet und musste sich sehr zusammenreissen, um nicht nach oben in ihr Zimmer zu rennen. Einmal dort angekommen, packte sie die Bücher aus den Papiertüten, die schon dort bereitstanden, bis sie «Theorie der Magie» von Adalbert Schwafel gefunden hatte. Die anderen Bücher liess sie einfach am Boden liegen, etwas, was sie sonst nie getan hätte, warf sich aufs Bett und öffnete vorsichtig das Buch. Las das Inhaltsverzeichnis durch und schlug das dritte Kapitel auf. Es war nur ein sehr kurzes Kapitel.

 _3\. Kapitel: Zauberstablose Magie_

 _Dass die Magie ungezielt aus jemanden herausbrechen kann, hat wohl jeder Zauberer und jede Hexe schon einmal erlebt. Besonders in jungen Jahren, vor der Einschulung in eine Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, zeigt sich die unkontrollierte Magie, wenn ein junger Magier aufgewühlt oder zornig ist und noch nicht weiss, wie er sich beherrschen kann. Besonders bei Muggelstämmigen kann dies zu erheblichen Problemen führen. Laut dem internationalen Geheimhaltungsabkommen dürfen selbst Familienmitglieder junger Muggelstämmiger nichts von Unseresgleichen erfahren, bis derselbe eingeschult wird. Deshalb obliegt es dem Zaubereiministerium, mit Gedächtniszauber und anderen geeigneten Mitteln dafür zu sorgen, dass Aussenstehende nichts von diesen magischen Ausbrüchen erfahren oder dieses Wissen wieder vergessen._

 _Will jedoch jemand bewusst zauberstablos hexen, ist dies mit sehr viel Aufwand verbunden. Gezielt abgegebene Magie ist ein äusserst komplexer Zweig der Magie, den nur sehr wenige Zauberer und Hexen beherrschen. Extreme Willenskraft ist dafür ebenso notwendig wie höchste Konzentration. Dieser Zweig übersteigt bei weitem die Grundlagen der Zauberei und wird deshalb hier nicht weiter behandelt._

Hermine stockte der Atem. _«Aufgewühlt oder zornig»_ \- sie _war_ aufgewühlt und zornig gewesen, als sie ihren Aufsatz zusammenflickte und als sie die Tür sprengte. War es ihr nicht gelungen, durch blosse Konzentration das Papier wieder ganz zu machen, weil ihr dazu die nötigen Emotionen gefehlt hatten? Hermine wusste zwar nicht, was ein _Muggel_ war, aber aufgrund der Tatsache, dass sie nichts von «Unseresgleichen» erfahren durften, leitete sie ab, dass dies wohl Nichtmagier waren. _«Mit Gedächtniszauber und anderen geeigneten Mitteln dafür zu sorgen, dass Aussenstehende nichts von diesen magischen Ausbrüchen erfahren oder wieder vergessen.»_ Es erklärte alles. Der Grund, weshalb ihre Eltern nach ihrem geheimnisvollen Treffen urplötzlich nichts mehr von der gesprengten Tür wussten, genauso wie jeder andere um sie herum. Und wieso sie plötzlich nicht mehr gehänselt wurde. Jemand wusste, dass die anderen Kinder Hermine so heftig provozierten, dass sie ausrastete und _zauberte_ und wollte dies möglichst vermeiden. _Konnte dies denn wirklich sein?_ Ihr Herz pochte wild und die rationale Seite in ihrem Kopf sagte entschlossen: Nein. Und doch war da ein anderer Teil, der ihr sagte, dass dies alles erklärte. Es war _die_ Erklärung, auf die sie schon so lange gewartet hatte. Und ihr Herz stimmte diesem Teil zu. Plötzlich kam ihr ein anderer Gedanke. Was, wenn das alles wahr ist? Was, wenn ich eine Muggelstämmige bin? Wie können sie, diese Anderen, die _Hexen_ und _Zauberer_ dann von mir wissen? Dass sie von ihr wussten, da hatte sie keinen Zweifel, wenn dies denn alles stimmen sollte. _Sie_ hatten ihren Eltern diesen Brief geschrieben, _sie_ hatten ihre Erinnerung gelöscht. Aber würde sie denn auch bei ihresgleichen aufgenommen werden? Die Antwort war: Ja. Es stand klar da. Auch Muggelstämmige wurden eingeschult. Die Frage war nur: Wann? Und mit einem Schlag blätterte Hermine das Buch ganz nach vorne und begann zu lesen. Sie _musste_ mehr wissen!

Die ganze Nacht hindurch las Hermine Granger, und sie las. Davon, wie Zauberstäbe gemacht wurden, davon, dass der Zauberstab den Zauberer aussuchte und nicht umgekehrt. Sie fragte sich, wie das denn gehen sollte. Das Zaubereiministerium wurde mehrmals erwähnt, ebenso wie Gringotts, offenbar eine Zaubererbank, die sich an einem Ort namens Winkelgasse befand. Und immer wieder, ganz nebenbei, wurde _die_ Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei von Grossbritannien erwähnt: Hogwarts. Eingeschult wurde man im Herbst nach seinem elften Geburtstag. «Nächsten Sommer», dachte Hermine und ihr blieb das Herz für eine kurze Weile stehen.

Es war bereits fünf Uhr am Morgen, doch Hermine war überhaupt nicht müde. Im Gegenteil: Sie war viel zu aufgeregt um müde zu sein. Je mehr sie gelesen hatte, um so mehr sagte ihr die Stimme in ihrem Kopf, dass das alles wahr war. _Niemand_ konnte sich so etwas einfach nur ausdenken, ausserdem, wieso sollte er? Aber was sollte sie jetzt mit diesem Wissen anfangen? Sollte sie es ihren Eltern erzählen? Nein, die würden denken, ich sei von allen guten Geistern verlassen. Sie würde es für sich behalten. Und warten…

Natürlich war warten nicht gerade ihre Stärke und so versuchte sie, erneut, Bücher der Erklärung zu finden, mehr zu erfahren. Sie setzte beim Namen des Autors an, _Adalbert Schwafel_ , ohne Erfolg. Sie suchte weitere Bücher. Es _musste_ mehr Bücher geben, selbst Mr. Burrows hatte gesagt, dass die verstorbene Urgrosstante oder was auch immer, Unmengen von solchen Büchern besessen hatte. Sie fand nichts. Aber auch gar nichts. Schliesslich blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als tatsächlich zu warten, dieses eine Buch, die «Theorie der Magie» immer und immer und immer wieder zu lesen in der Hoffnung, etwas Neues herausfiltern zu können und sich brav wie alle anderen Schüler für die Middleschool anzumelden, obwohl sie wusste (oder doch nur hoffte?), dass sie nie dahingehen würde. Und als der Sommer nahte, dachte sie sich: Sie müssen sich doch bald melden? Irgendwie müssen sie doch Kontakt aufnehmen? Oh bitte, lass das alles wahr sein!


End file.
